Gotten
by thefifthmarauder47
Summary: Based loosely on the song "Gotten" by Slash featuring Adam Levine; Hermione and Draco face many new challenges once they return to Hogwarts following the final battle. Will their blooming relationship be able to ride out the waves of drama and danger? DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

So Nice to See Your Face Again

Based on the song _Gotten_ by Slash featuring Adam Levine

I do not own Harry Potter or this song!

* * *

It was the summer after the fall of Voldemort. Life was almost back to normal, well, as normal as you could get considering the circumstances.

It was over two months after the final battle at Hogwarts; death was still lingering in the precipices of the mind. The wizarding world had suffered horrific losses; the tallies of the dead were in the thousands. The despair was practically tangible.

Such is at this, we begin our story. Hermione sat in the kitchen at the burrow, with her three best friends; Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley.

It was Sunday, July 14th 1998; one of their days off from the restoration of Hogwarts. Since the end of the reign of terror, the four had volunteered to help in the rebuilding of their beloved school.

They had received some very interesting letters that morning.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been readmitted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in order to complete your wizarding education. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_In addition, Ms. Granger, we offer you congratulations upon being awarded the Deputy Head Girl Position. We feel that you are most deserving of this position; however, we could not disregard the students who would have been given this opportunity their seventh year. _

_Thus, you will be sharing your position and responsibilities with another female student, and two male students. Enclosed you will find your badge. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Furthermore, you are expected to attend a mandatory Prefects meeting upon the Hogwarts Express at precisely 1pm in the Head's Cabin. _

_Enjoy the rest of your summer, Ms. Granger. We hope to see you at the beginning of term. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress _

Hermione sighed. She looked at her three friends as they sipped at their tea. "Well, let's get our arses in gear and get to Diagon Alley," she said, smiling. Ginny smiled at her female friend, while Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned.

* * *

Only a few hours later, the four found themselves tumbling out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny and Hermione linked arms, walking purposefully towards the back of the bar, the boys trailing behind. They stepped out the back into the small brick courtyard. Hermione drew her wand and tapped the bricks allowing them entrance to the magnificence of Diagon Alley.

They walked down the street, headed towards Gringotts. The street was mildly busy, there were plenty of people casually browsing through the shops lining the alley. Most of the students had yet to buy their school supplies, but it seemed that many were putting that off to a later date.

Sounds and smells assaulted Hermione as she walked along. She smiled as they passed Flourish & Blotts bookstore, _I've got to stop in there on my way back _she thought to herself. "Bloody hell Mione, is that all you think about?" Ginny chuckled as she caught her eye.

Hermione turned to share a look with Harry, but frowned when she saw where his gaze had wandered to: Eeylops Owl Emporium. She shook her head sadly. She knew he still mourned the loss of Hedwig, _Perhaps we'll have to rectify that._

She looped her arm through his and gave him a dazzling smile, "Come on Harry!" He smiled back- she was a bit of a nutter; brilliant, but completely mental. "Alright Mione, I'm coming."

They went into Gringotts, and withdrew money from their respective vaults. The goblins were rather snarky, remembering the trio's last visit into the vaults, and the damage they had caused. It seemed the goblins held grudges and made sure to keep an eye on them at all times.

"Bloody goblins, you'd think we were thieves the way they were acting" grumbled Ron as they walked down the steps back into the alley.

"Well, we are if you think about it Ron. I mean we did steal from one of their vaults and their own bloody dragon!" Harry grinned at his friend.

The three smiled as they thought back on that particular adventure. Hermione shook her head, "Anyway, let's get started, what's first on the list?"

* * *

A few hours later, the four sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, minimized shopping bags stuffed into their pockets and Hermione's little beaded bag. They lounged against the chairs, basking in the warm sun. It was July after all, they had barely had a chance to enjoy their summer so far.

The girls were chatting quietly about the upcoming year, while the boys talked animatedly about quidditch, what else.

"I'm telling you Harry, I heard that the Chudley Cannons are recruiting!" Ron's enthusiastic outburst brought Ginny out of her conversation with Hermione to look at her brother. "Right, because they are such a brilliant team. Now the Holyhead Harpies, that is a fantastic team!"

_Ahh, quidditch. I'm surprised we've lasted this long… _the curly haired witch though to herself.

She was just finishing up her cup of chocolate ice cream when she saw a flash of platinum hair. _Wonder what he's been up to…_

Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa walked arm in arm down the street. They held their heads high, but she could see the sadness in their eyes. She watched them as they walked past.

"Blimey, did you see him?" Harry said quietly to Hermione. The redheaded siblings were still in a fierce argument over quidditch. She nodded her affirmation.

"I wonder what they've been up to," she murmured in response. Just then the two Weasleys had reached a crescendo "-bloody hell Ronald, are you implying that girls don't play quidditch as well as boys?!"

Ginny turned to Harry, eyes blazing. Ron was as red as his hair, however realizing his mistake was beginning to deflate. "Ron, the Holyhead Harpies are quite a formidable team. Gin, I don't think Ron meant it that way, you know how thickheaded he can be, and the Chudley Cannons aren't _that_ bad." Hermione smiled at Harry, ever the mediator.

Ginny harrumphed and stood to throw out the remnants of her now melted ice cream cone. She turned to her female companion and said, "Hermione, did you want to go check out some robes? With that fancy new paycheck from the ministry, maybe we can get some sexy new outfits, eh?"

"Actually Gin, I was thinking about buying some clothes in muggle London." She replied, smiling, hoping her friends temper had simmered a bit. "Hmm" hummed Ginny, thinking.

"Well while you lovely ladies check out some of your lady things, Ron and I will go to the Quidditch Shop. I need some new broom polish." Harry interjected.

Nodding their acquiescence, the pairs separated. Heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione and Ginny ran into the Malfoy pair coming out of the apothecary. Hermione squeaked, almost literally running into them. In her surprise, she dropped her beaded bag, which spilled onto the alley floor.

She stooped to the ground, hurriedly stuffing her purchases back into the bag. "Geez Granger, have enough stuff in there?" she looked up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, handing her the set of quills she had purchased not too long before. She stiffened, waiting for some snide remark to pass through his lips, yet none came. He continued to help her gather her belongings.

_Huh,_ she thought to herself as she accepted the last parcel from the blond. "Nice bag Granger," he spoke softly, so his mother wouldn't hear perhaps? She didn't know. She cinched her bag closed and stood.

"Thank you Malfoy, that was kind of you." She looked directly into his eyes, he stared right back. He nodded, "No problem" For a moment, it seemed his eyes held some unknown emotion; pain? Regret? Promise perhaps?

She shifted her gaze to his mother, she didn't look affronted. She looked reserved yet somehow pleased, Hermione thought back to the times she had seen the Malfoy matriarch in the past. She didn't have the same sour look on her face, despite the recent events, she seemed to look relieved.

They stared openly at each other. It didn't feel malicious, perhaps just calculating.

_Hmm, interesting. Perhaps she is grateful that Lucius is in Azkaban? _She cleared her throat, suddenly shy. "Yes, well see you around Malfoy."

He nodded to her, then to Ginny, "Granger, Weasley. Good day." And with that he offered his mother his arm, and they breezed past them down the street.

"Bloody hell, what was that all about?" Ginny stood in front of her with a puzzled look on her face. Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea. That was rather odd though, wasn't it?"

"You've got to admit though, Mione. He's bloody bangin'," Hermione stared at her redheaded friend in wonder, mouth slightly agape. "Ginny!"

"Oh, don't 'Ginny' me! You saw him, he looked bloody fantastic. Yes, I know I'm with Harry; that doesn't mean I can't appreciate something nice to look at." Ginny gave her friend a look. Hermione returned the look with a sly smile on her face.

They linked arms, with all belongings in tow, and wound their way towards Muggle London.

* * *

Once outside in Muggle London, the girls walked down the streets, venturing into small boutiques, large department stores and all sorts of specialty stores.

They had begun to accrue quite an assortment of goods, "Geez Hermione, I wish you had shown me the wonders of muggle clothing before. This stuff is bloody brilliant!" Ginny was holding up a deep purple corset of lace and satin. Hermione blushed while Ginny powered on, unaware of her friends' embarrassment, "D'you think Harry'd like this?" she looked up from the piece of lingerie into Hermione's red face.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Live a little. What about you and my brother? Ron may be thick, but I'm sure he'd appreciate a little spice!" Hermione swallowed. "Gin…"

"I know you're shy Mione. But we need to live a little! We just survived a war for Merlin's sake!" the youngest Weasley had become enthralled in her rant; she had begun to fling all sorts of panties off the little round table they were searching through.

The storekeeper cleared her throat obviously disgruntled at the disarray of her shop, yet Ginny powered on. "You know Hermione, I just think that we need to let go a little, step out of the box for a while. Not have to worry about any sort of evil wanker wanting to-" Hermione elbowed Ginny.

"Ow, what the devil was that for?" she glared at Hermione, rubbing her ribs.

She looked pointedly at the saleswoman who was rapidly approaching, with a hard look on her face. "Miss, may I help you find anything in particular?" she snipped at them, glaring down her nose. "Or are you just going to destroy everything you touch?"

Ginny looked coldly at the woman before replying, "No, we were just leaving." Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and marched out the door, Hermione muttering apologies to the woman.

The redhead took off like a bat out of hell down the street, practically snarling at anyone who dared look at her. "Gin, slow down!" she finally caught up to her friend.

They walked down the streets of London, Ginny slowly cooling off. She sighed and turned to Hermione, "Let's go find the boys, let's go home." Hermione nodded; glad her mood had started to dissipate.

"So Gin, I've been meaning to talk to you about this, but I haven't really had the chance…er.." Hermione paused, unsure of how to broach the topic. Ginny looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, Mione?" she encouraged.

"You see, well, Gin. I've…erm…noticed Ron's been receiving a lot of owls lately…well erm, one owl really. And, you see…" _Wow, how articulate._

"Oh god, which bint has my idiot of a brother been talking to? You found one, didn't you? One of the letters…Who is it?" _Thank you for being such a mind reader Gin, you're brilliant._

"Lavender Brown" came the soft reply. They had stopped in front of the door to the Leaky Cauldron. She looked up at the girl she considered a sister.

"Oh Hermione, Ronald is such a prat. I'll talk to him, straighten him out-"

"No! I mean, it would be nice of him to get a grip on things, but honestly Gin, I don't think that we're going to work out. I mean I've loved him for how long? And yet he still treats me like this? No, you were right earlier. We need to step out of the box, I need to live a little. Spread my wings…" the redhead was nodding sadly, understanding. "Oh Mione…now I realize…" _Ah, now she understands. _

She knew Ginny had seen the same thing she had. During the restoration, of which Lavender is also volunteering, she had seen Ron sneak off, only to return a half hour to an hour later, looking rather disheveled.

The girls looked at each other, then hugged each other close. Breathing in deeply, Hermione let go, glad that she had her friend on her side. She knew she had to confront him about it. She did not deserve to be treated like that! She just didn't know where to start…

With that, they went into the Leaky Cauldron, with grim determination on their faces.

* * *

That night after dinner, the four of them were heading into Ron and Harry's room to play a game of Exploding Snaps. When they opened the door, there was an owl perched on the window sill, waiting to be let in. Harry looked at Ron pointedly, who blushed.

He went to the window and let the owl in, taking the parchment from its leg and stuffing it in his back pocket. He turned around to see his sister glaring at him while dragging Harry from the room. Hermione shot her a look of 'please-don't-do-this-now'. Ginny's responding 'too-bad' face was all it took for Hermione to straighten her shoulders, lift her chin and turn to face Ron as Ginny closed the door behind them.

"Look, Hermione-" he started, but she interrupted him, "No Ron, I'm sorry but I can't listen to an excuse." She sighed and looked him in the eye, tears beginning to well up. He took a deep breath and released it, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know what to say."

"I've known you've been writing to Lavender. I just…I wish you could've been mature about this and talked to me about it, instead of sneaking around. Don't I deserve that respect?"

He had the sensibility to look ashamed; however, it didn't seem his tongue was on the same wavelength, "well if you weren't such a prude!" She gasped and looked at him, affronted. _The nerve! _

"Listen here, Ronald Weasley. I have respect for myself, and you of all people are not going to trash that because you want to get your wand wet by some bimbo! What you do is your decision! But I will no longer stand here to be walked all over! I thought what we had was real, obviously you're too concerned with…other things…than a true relationship! Good riddance!"

Ron stood there, mouth flapping, not knowing how to respond. She strode to the door, flinging it open; Harry and Ginny all but fell into the room. She looked at them with angry tears in her eyes. They had the decency to blush, but Ginny turned her angry gaze to her brother, "you bumbling idiot! When Mum hears what you've done! I swear-"

Hermione heard no more as she ran into Ginny's room. _Merlin, I'm such a sap. I knew this was coming. I thought I had accepted this. Clearly I my mind and my heart are not in agreement. Gosh, what a wanker, blaming me! What a prick, I swear; he will get what's coming to him! He's not even going to know what hit him! _

Through her internal rant, she had gathered all of her belongings into an old backpack. She had cast the same spells as the beaded bag, so she fit everything in easily. With her backpack on her back, her beaded bag strapped over her shoulder and Crookshanks hissing in his carrying basket, she thundered down the stairs.

"Oh! Hermione dear! Where are you off to in such a hurry! I thought you were staying for the rest of summer!?" said the startled Molly Weasley as she flew into the kitchen.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley! I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but you see, well, that is to say…." She looked Molly in the eyes and deadpanned "Ron is sleeping with Lavender Brown. I'm sorry, but I'm done." Before she had the chance to see Molly's face turning a bright shade of purple, she ran out the door, hearing the unintelligible shrieking of the Weasley matriarch at her youngest son.

"Bastard" she whispered to herself as she ran to the apparition point.

She apparated into the alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron and strode through the door. Quite a few people turned around to stare as she barged through, Crookshanks hissing threateningly through his basket.

She walked determinedly up to Tom, requesting a room for the night. She decided to stay here for the night until she could make her way to her parents estate in the morning and remove all of the charms she had put in place.

She thought back, what a wound in her heart.

It had been a few weeks since she had been to Australia with Kingsley Shacklebolt to reverse the extensive memory charms she had placed on her parents. They had been distraught upon learning what their daughter had done, but Hermione had been grateful that they weren't _too_ angry.

Her parents were strong, stubborn people. She knew they didn't understand the magnitude of the wizarding war, but they were starting to understand the sacrifice she had made in order to keep them safe. Trust still needed to be earned, but their relationship was on the mend.

As Hermione pondered her plan of action, Tom had brought her to her room, leaving her to her thoughts with a quiet, "Goodnight, Ms. Granger" as he closed the door behind him.

She opened Crookshanks' basket, allowing him to exit his prison. He peered out and sniffed around, looking at her with narrowed eyes as if to say 'put-me-in-that-bloody-basket-again-and-I'll-claw-you'. She scratched him behind his ears absentmindedly, walking over to the bed.

She set her stuff down on the bed, sitting beside it and let out a deep sigh. _What a mess. Perhaps after my parents' house tomorrow, I'll go to Australia. Maybe I can patch things up with them before I have to return to Hogwarts. Maybe even have some fun while I'm down there. How's that for stepping out of the box? _

She summoned two pieces of parchment and one of her new self-inking quills from her beaded bag and quickly scribbled messages to Kingsley and Minerva, letting them know what her plan was and went down to ask Tom if she could borrow one of his owls.

After she handed the two letters to be mailed, she started walking back up the stairs to her room. She was almost at her room when the door in front of her opened and none other than Draco Malfoy emerged, head down, clearly deep in thought.

It wasn't until he noticed her shoes underneath her frozen form that he looked up, startled to see someone else on the stairs. His eyes were warm, like liquid mercury; which she was not expecting. His next words, however, were all the more surprising.

"Granger, it's nice to see your face again."


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me How Long Has it Been?

I do not own Harry Potter or this song!

As she stood there on the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, breathing in Draco Malfoy's cologne, she had to take a step back and regain control of her galloping heart and mind. "Malfoy, what a surprise," she finally said.

He chuckled, it sounded foreign to her ears. "Indeed." He looked at her, head cocked to the side, as if also wondering what she was doing here.

She cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable. _What is he doing here? I wonder why he isn't staying at the manor? I wonder when his trials are? Where is his mother? _He smiled internally; he decided to look her over while she was obviously experiencing some inner monologue.

He was surprised to see the girl without any of her sidekicks. She was strong, stronger than he would care to admit; and he respected her. Clearly still locked within her own head, he looked at her with appreciation. Despite the fact that he had seen her a mere two months ago, she had continued to change.

She was a beautiful woman. _Too bad Potter and Weasley have yet to realize what a creature she is. Oh, well I heard Potter is with Little Red. Maybe Granger's still with the Weasel. _ He chuckled to himself, remembering when his friends had come up with the nickname for the youngest Weasley.

His chuckle brought her musings to an end and she coughed, hoping to ease the tension, as they had obviously been checking each other out; though neither would admit it. "Right, well. See you around Malfoy." She tried to squeeze past him in the small corridor to her room, grazing by each other in the narrow space.

The slight contact between them was enough for her to inhale sharply and look into his eyes as he turned to look at her, all too aware of the closeness of their bodies. He smirked down at her, enjoying her innocent embarrassment. "Right, see you around Granger." He replied huskily before sauntering down the stairs.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the wall of the corridor, trying to catch her breath, yet again.

_Geez, what the hell is happening to me? _

She walked the remaining distance to her room, quickly opening and closing the door; locking it behind her. Crookshanks looked up at her from his perch on her bed. Not seeing anything interesting enough to hold his attention, he put his head back down on his paws to sleep.

_Lazy thing…_

At that point, she could hear the incessant tapping of a bird at the window. She went to let the poor owl in, and noticed it was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. "Hey Pig," she said softly to the bird as she untied the parchment from his leg. He hooted at her, nipped her finger and was back out the window- clearly not expecting a reply.

She opened the first letter,

_Mione, _

_My brother is such a prat! I heard all that rubbish he spouted at you! Don't worry, Mum laid into him! You should have seen his face! _

_But I really am sorry, he's such a wanker. You deserve better Mione, and don't we all know it! I don't know where you are, but I hope you're safe. Mum would kill Ickle Ronnikins if anything happened to you, but keep in touch and let me know what your plan is. _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_Ps. Sorry for eavesdropping, knew you wouldn't approve, but had to hear my brother blubber in defense. What a prat. Anyway, love you Mione. You know where to find me. _

The girls letter brought a smile to Hermione's face as she opened the second.

_Hey Mione, _

_I'm sorry you found out this way about Lavender, I've been trying to tell Ron to talk to you, but you know how stubborn he is. We all know what an insufferable bint Lavender is, so hopefully this episode doesn't last long. For all of our sakes, let's hope it doesn't. _

_I know you don't approve of Gin and me listening in, but we had to Mione. Please don't be mad, we just wanted to look out for you. Anyway, now Ron is practically on house arrest, Molly won't let him out of her sight. She's already had him de-gnome the garden, she even made him wash the dishes-the muggle way. It was priceless, wish I had your camera. _

_Anyhow, I hope you're safe Mione, please come home soon. We can meet you at Headquarters, if you want? With Ron on house arrest, Gin and I could come see you and stay with you for a while. _

_I know this is a hard thing to deal with, I know how long you guys have been skirting around this whole relationship business. Ron has always been a bit obtuse; Gin tells me that he was dropped on his head as a baby. That would explain a lot. _

_Hope this has made you smile, you are my sister and I want you to be happy, no matter what. Owl me if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Harry _

Aw, Harry. His letter brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes. As she wiped at her face with her sleeve, she picked up the last letter.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry I was a prat. You're right, I was being immature. Hope you can forgive me. _

_Ron_

Well, that was….Ron.

She sighed, setting the letters down. Scratching the half kneazle behind the ears, she said "Let's get to bed Crooks, tomorrow is another day." The feline looked up at her as if to say 'obviously'.

Getting up from the bed, she gathered her things and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The morning came quickly and Hermione rose early, as usual. She stretched, accidentally kicking Crookshanks, who hissed at her in response.

"Sorry Crooks" she grinned at him, who glared at her with a half-hearted hiss and went back to sleep. Flinging her covers back, she got herself ready for the day.

At half past eight, she wandered down stairs with all her belongings in tow. She walked into the bar and sat down facing Tom. "Morning Tom," she greeted warmly.

"Good Morning Ms. Granger. You're looking rather cheerful this morning." the barman responded

She smiled at him, "Today is looking much brighter than yesterday," before the man could respond, another voice cut in.

"Let's hope so Granger. Hope to see you later, Tom. If not, well, you know why." Malfoy emerged from the stairwell, interjecting into their conversation.

She looked at him, questions dancing on the tip of her tongue. She paused, looking at him. He looked nervous, forlorn and so un-Malfoy-like that she held back. Thinking back to Ginny's comment the day before, she had to agree he was rather handsome. His pointy face had softened, his hair hung about his face like soft duck fluff, and he did look dashing in his dress robes, which accentuated his lean body.

The barman grunted bringing Hermione out of her thoughts, "Quite right Mr. Malfoy. Let's hope all goes in your favor today."

The blond man turned his gaze back to the Gryffindor girl. "It seems that we were destined to run into each other these past few days, Granger." All she could do was nod in response. It was starting to get odd how often they had run into each other. _Hmm, Tom knows why Malfoy is here. Has he been staying here long? I wonder what the whole deal is. Is he going to be coming back to Hogwarts with the rest of us? Oh dear, Harry and Ron are going to have a conniption. _

"I can see the wheels in your head turning, Granger. Don't wear yourself out; it's not yet nine am. To alleviate your curiosity; I am here, while my home is being torn apart in search of dark magic and illegal artifacts. While I wait for my trial date, which is today, if you must know. Today my fate will be decided, whether or not I rot away in Azkaban like my bastard of a father, or come back to join the wizarding society, to become a pariah, and try to create a new name for myself and the Malfoy name." As he ended his tirade, she noticed his bitter tone. _Why the hell did I tell her all that_, he thought to himself. _She's going to think I've gone 'round the bend. _

She looked at him sadly, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Good luck, Malfoy." She said quietly, albeit sincerely. He looked at her in surprise; clearly he had not been expecting this response, before his emotionless mask fell back into place. _Bloody Gryffindor bleeding heart…_ he thought to himself, though it lacked his usual maliciousness.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, all the luck to you today." Tom finally broke the awkward silence that had descended upon the motley crew. He nodded to Tom, then to Granger, looking her in the eyes before heading towards the floo.

Hermione looked to the barman, eyes wide. _What a morning_.

After her interesting encounter with Malfoy, yet again, she went back to the alleyway besides the Leaky Cauldron to apparated to the muggle suburb in which she grew up on her parents' estate.

She walked down the road towards her old home, sadly thinking of the last time she had ventured down this particular avenue.

She opened the gate into the backyard so no one would see her weave her wand in the complex incantations to restore her family home. She cast an illusion charm upon herself as she thrust her hand into her beaded bag and pulled out her journal.

Opening it, she read all the charms and countercharms upon which she had placed upon her home. After quite some time of muttering incantations and executing complex wand movements, the charms were disengaged and Hermione was able to enter the house.

It was by no mean a small home, her parents had been successful dentists, honestly earning their money to provide for their only child. She slowly walked down the hallway into the living room, swallowing back tears, the memories still fresh. She took Crookshanks out of his basket, holding on to him closely.

Leaving his basket in the living room, Hermione carried the kneazle to her room.

Kneeling, she took a box out from under the bed, holding her cat in one arm; she placed the box on the bed.

Before sending her parents away, she had minimized all of her personal effects and cast an illusion charm on them, stuffing them into the box and placing it under the bed. Muttering another spell, everything flew from the box, arranging as perfectly as it had been the day she left.

She sniffled as she sat down on her bed. Crookshanks purring quietly in her arms, offering his comfort in the only way he knew how. She nuzzled her face into his deep orange fur, finding solace in the mangy animal.

She heard the hoot of an owl at the window, peering up she looked at the bird before getting off her bed to let it in.

"Hello there, girl. Who do you belong to?" She offered the owl a treat by her window before the owl flew off.

_Hermione, _

_It is good to hear from you, dear girl. I was wondering when I would be receiving a letter such as this. I understand your need to travel to mend the relationship between yourself and your parents. Do not worry about the job at Hogwarts, I assure you the restoration efforts are underway and even without your brilliant mind, we will have the castle in working order before term begins. _

_I have also received word about a certain falling out between yourself and a Mr. Weasley, and I am sorry to hear that my dear. He always was a bit blind, but please keep that comment to yourself. It is highly unprofessional of me to say; however, I feel I can be frank with you, dear. I hope your impending trip incurs a positive outcome. We all hope for the best. _

_Yours, _

_Minerva_

Hermione smiled. She stuffed the letter into her bag, smiling at Crookshanks as he stretched on her bedspread. "You are the laziest cat, Crookshanks."

Humming to herself, she went downstairs to put on a pot of tea while she reached for the phone. She accio'd her journal again from her bag, opening to a page with a single number. To any wizard, this number would appear meaningless. However, to a muggle, this number represented a telephone number, precisely the number of her parents' home in Australia.

She looked at the clock. It was only 9:30; time felt fast this morning. Only an hour had passed since her last run in with Malfoy; which brought her mind to the particular blond. _What is going on with Malfoy? I wonder how his trial is going. Why have we run into each other so often in the past two days? Hey, he hasn't called me Mudblood once. How interesting, maybe he's changed. Hmm, I'd have to see that to believe it. A few short conversations can't conclude anything indefinite. _

_Hermione, he was civil, friendly even. Shouldn't you give him a chance? _

_He's had seven years of chances. He's a prat; nothing will change that. You can only change so much after being raised in such a poisonous environment. _

Her internal monologue continued as she dialed in her parents' telephone number. The line was ringing as she continued to ponder, _Give him a chance, he hardly had a choice when it came to Voldemort; you saw his face when you were brought to the Manor._

_No! –I will not go there-.._

"Hello?" a voice jolted into Hermione's consciousness. Oh right, she was on the phone, "Mum?"

"Hermione, darling, is everything okay?" her mother's voice was calming, closing her eyes, she took comfort in her mother's reassuring voice.

"Yes, mum. Just thinking." She replied. She cleared her throat as her mother waited for her to continue. "I was thinking, Mum. I was hoping to come and spend some time with you and Dad. You know, before Hogwarts starts up again."

"You mean you're going back? I thought it was destroyed? Hermione, I'm not sure how your father and I feel about you going back there."

Hermione sighed, "Mum, I'd really just like to see you and Dad. Spend some quality time with the two of you; see Australia." She could hear her mother hum on the other end.

After a short pause, "Quite right, Hermione, darling. We would love it if you came to Australia. Are you still with that Weasley fellow? Perhaps you'll meet a nice Australian boy down here. You know airline prices are dreadful this time of year, perhaps you could arrange for a porta-key or whatnot."

"A portkey, mum. And sure, I'm sure we'll find a lot to do while I'm down there."

The whistle sounded for her tea. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet beside the sink, she sat down at the counter, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder, she prepared her tea.

"Are you at home, honey? Would you mind grabbing a few things before you come?"

With that, Hermione was set to visit her parents. After finishing her tea and gathering what items her mother requested, she recast all of the protective enchantments upon her childhood home. Even though the war was over, there were still vengeful Death Eaters out there, know knows what could happen.

With that she left her parents' house and apparated to the Weasley home. She knew that Harry, Ron and Ginny would be back at Hogwarts, assisting with the restoration, so she wasn't worried about a run in with Ronald.

She climbed the stairs to the kitchen of the small house, supported solely by magic. "Mrs. Weasley?" she called, setting her stuff down on a chair in the living room. "Coming dear!" she heard from upstairs.

As Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, she saw tears form in the woman's eyes. "Oh Hermione, dear. I'm so sorry about what my dolt of a son has done. You did receive his letter, yes? Oh, good. Please forgive him, he doesn't know what silly mischief he gets himself into. You're here to stay?" as Mrs. Weasley ranted she had dragged Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. Letting go, Hermione shook her head, "No Mrs. Weasley, I'm here to ask for a big favor. I was going to ask Ginny, but she's out at Hogwarts. I was wondering if you'd watch Crookshanks for a couple weeks. I'm going to see my parents in Australia, you see. And I don't want to take him all the way down, I know how he hates travelling." At this, Crookshanks looked up from his prowl, he had smelled a mouse.

He looked at his mistress, hissed and scampered off. Clearly he did not enjoy the idea of being left behind. "Oh, of course, dear. We'd love to take care of him while you're gone. But you're sure you won't stay?"

Hermione shook her head, "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. This is something I have to do. Besides, I think it'll be good for Ron and I to have some space away from each other."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I understand, dear."

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and Crookshanks, she gathered all her belongings and flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Nodding to Tom, she strolled back to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Opening the barricade again, she entered the busy street.

Determined, she marched into Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought herself a small tawny owl, named Hermes. _God's messenger, indeed._

Humming, she looked at her watch. Blimey, the afternoon was going. It was already almost 3. She decided to stay another night in the Leaky Cauldron, so she would be close to the ministry in the morning for her portkey.

After garnering the same room as the night before, she set all her belongings in her room and went down to floo to the Ministry of Magic.

Upon entering the Ministry, Hermione noticed a gaggle of reporters in the lobby. Some were looking at their watches expectantly.

She made her way to the elevators, heading for level six, Department of Magical Transportation to acquire a portkey for her journey to Australia.

After signing all papers and confirming her appointment for the following morning at 9am sharp, she made her way back to the lobby to floo to the Leaky Cauldron for the night.

As the elevators reached the lobby, she could hear the mob._ Clearly, whoever these reporters have been waiting for, has finally arrived. _ She tried to push her way out of the chaos towards the fireplaces lining the extensive entrance way of the ministry. However, it seemed like the mob was following her, or she was following it.

"Step BACK! Otherwise I will be forced to ban you from the premises! Back up! Mafalda, how nice to see you! Hey, _you_! Step back now or I'll have your journalist license revoked!" the mob started to recede.

Hermione didn't get very far; she had only pushed herself halfway across the hall, but emerged into the center of the fray.

There stood Draco Malfoy and his mother, both walking determinedly to the floo. However, you could see the relief, yet annoyance, in his eyes, and the tears in hers. It wasn't until then that she could hear some of the comments these reporters were flinging at the two.

"They're Death Eaters! Why should we let them off so easily? My sister died at their hand!"

"Scum should rot in Azkaban! Why do they get a slap on the wrist and get to walk away?"

"Bastards! Bastards! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Death Eater scum!"

Hermione was shocked to hear what awful things these people were saying. Sure, some of them had merit, but this was out of line!

"Who are you to judge?" she had turned to face the reporters she was standing next to. She looked at them hard. Clearly this reporter didn't recognize her. Clearly he hadn't been present at the award ceremony upon which she was honored for her services to the wizarding world. He snarled at her, "Don't you know who they are, _girl_? Slimy bastards, they are? Who are you to talk back-"

She bristled. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are? Clearly you have no bloody idea who you're dealing with. You should be thanking this woman, not sneering at her you spineless twit. Narcissa Malfoy happens to be one of the reasons why we stand here today. Otherwise _Voldemort_ would have won. Otherwise we'd all be dead, or worse. So keep your snide comments to yourself." She all but sneered at him, enunciating his name, watching him cringe. _The whitless sod._ It seemed as though the hall had gone quiet.

Hermione took a step back from the reporter, who looked thoroughly chastised. She turned towards the watching pair, and stepped towards Draco and his mother. "Welcome back, it's been a while…" she said with a smile, offering Draco her hand.

Without hesitation, Draco smiled right back. Not a sneer, nor a smirk, but a true dazzling smile, and grabbed her hand to shake. The flashing lightbulbs of the cameras were blinding.

"Tell me Granger, how long has it been?"


End file.
